Woke From Dreaming
by Oh My Glob
Summary: A nightmare that seems too real, an unfaithful husband, a vengeful wife. Is it reality or is it all just a horrible dream?   Oneshot


**One-shot, songfic out of boredom... I'm kinda unsure of what to do with my other stories, so this is just me getting out ideas that don't help with story. Also, there is a rape scene, but I tried not to make it...too descriptive.**

**Enjoy and please Review**

Deep breaths. Sweating skin. Thrashing limbs. Furrowed brows. Deep frown.

Hinata thrashed about in her sleep. A nightmare.

* * *

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Hinata asked, but she already knew the answer. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee in front of her, still in her dark purple, silk bathrobe.

"Out." The usual. He never said where exactly he was going. He didn't have to either. They both knew where he was going. Hinata stared at the dark wood of their house. She looked anywhere but at Sasuke. He was going to work.

He was going to work and he was going to be out late. Like always. He liked to 'meet' with the women on the corner.

Instead of telling him that he should stay, she says the usual, "Be safe."

He shrugged on his jacket then walked out the door. She continued to look at the dark wood, eyes void of any emotion. She couldn't say she was used to him leaving like that. She didn't like it when he did. It's been happening for over two months, now.

She only knew about it because an old friend of hers saw him pull off with one. She had confronted Sasuke about it and he said, "Don't worry about it." She didn't listen. She never did. Their nights always ended in fights. Sometimes it became physical. She looked at the huge, purple-red bruise on shoulder. She didn't feel too entirely bad for herself. She knew there was a bruise on Sasuke's abdomen.

She thought of that and smiled.

She never did anything when alone. She didn't have a job to keep her busy and she didn't have to clean the house because they had an old maid (that she got to choose) that cleaned their house. She stayed for at least 2 hours cleaning. Sometimes she would stay with Hinata to keep her company.

It had been about 20 minutes since Sasuke had left, and she was still in the same spot she was when he left. She finally moved. She walked to her room and looked at the bed. She hated sleeping in that bed. She felt that if she slept in the same bed as that man, she would get whatever disease she thought he had. She looked over to the grandfather clock on the otherside of the room. It read 9:25. '_The maid should be here soon.' _

Sure enough, the maid was at the door 3 minutes later. She like getting there just a little bit early. She's only been late once in the two years she's been working for them. The woman was well over her 60's, but one couldn't tell from first glance. She looked like she could be in her late 20's, early 30's.

"Hello, Ms. Tsunade," Hinata greeted.

"Hello, Hinata." She bowed then got to work. Tsunade used to call her Mrs. Uchiha, but Hinata hated that name. It made her feel sick.

Tsunade finished her work quickly. Hinata looked at the clock - 10:41. "U-uum, can I talk to you Ms. Tsunade?" The woman looked at her watch then at the clock on the wall.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes."

She turned and walked toward the kitchen table. Hinata looked at the mahogany table, her fiddling with her hands. "My husband's cheating on me." Tsunade's eyes widened, then went back to normal. "He isn't just cheating with any woman, he's been sleeping with multiple prostitutes. I can't even touch him, without being disgusted."

Tsunade sat there for a minute before giving her answer. "A man like him doesn't deserve someone like you. He barely deserves to live! You should have him get tested before he could possibly do 'the do'." Tsunade got up and grabbed her keys, then turned to Hinata. "Have a good day," she winked then left.

Hinata looked at her hands, wrung them, then went to look for something to do. She went into their bedroom, looking for a book. She settled with a romance novel she had been meaning to read.

She read for hours on end without truly reading anything. She merely passed her eyes across the letters. She wasn't really in the mood to read, but she had nothing else to do. She was just letting the time pass.

She looked at the clock - 10:30. Hinata rubbed her eyes and shook her head. 10:30? She couldn't have read that long. She even looked at her watch; same thing. '_Odd,' _she thought. '_Sasuke should be here between 11:00 through 11:30.'_ The door opened.

Hinata flinched from the abruptness of it. She turned her head and saw Sasuke.

"Your home early."

Sasuke's eyes were filled with lust. She hadn't seen that in months. "S-Sasuke?" He slinked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched at the pain that went through he arm. "Sasuke?"

He put his lips to hers. Her stomach lurched. "Sasuke." She said as she pulled him off her.

"I don't get to touch you like I used to." Hinata pulled away again. Disgusting.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I know what you do after work and we can't do this until you get tested."

Sasuke leaned away from her. "You want me to take a test?" he began shaken her. "You want _me _to take a test!"

"Yes. I can't touch you til you do it." Sasuke looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Sasuke tried tugging at her silken robe, but she held it together. Angry he pushed her against a wall and tore at her robe. Different pieces of her robe fell to the floor. "Sasuke!" She began pushing him away from her again. Unbuckling his pants, he let them fall to the floor. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

_Rip, rip, riiiiip!_

Pieces of her beautiful robe strewn across the floor; her bare body within his sight. Instinctively she covered herself. "Uncover yourself. Do you want me to tear your arms off too?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she reluctantly uncovered herself.

Sasuke smirked as he ravished Hinata.

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed as he entered her unexpectantly. He laughed gently then continued.

'_Violated. I'm being violated,'_ she thought as he pounded his being into her. No longer did she feel pain, but she did feel complete numbness. '_Why? Why would he do this?'_

Her eyes looked lifeless as she was continually violated.

'_I can feel it. I can feel his disease spreading through me.' _Sasuke was long since done. He was probably in hisstudy, getting ready for work tomorrow.

She got off the ground, her legs were shaking and she almost fell, but she had a desire that she also had to fulfill. She went into their room and grabbed the lamp on the side she slept on. She walked back through to the kitchen then grabbed a long piece of her torn silk robe. Her eyes were filled with the a strange desire.

She slowly opened the door to Sasuke's study, careful to be quiet.

_Creeeek._

His ear perked up, but he didn't turn around. "What, Hinata?" She stayed quiet grabbing hold to her lamp with both hands. "Hinata?" He turned around.

_Thud. _The lamp broke at contact with his head. He fell out of his chair and hit the ground. "H-Hinata? W-what are you doing?"

Hinata couldn't hear him. Her whole being was clouded by one thought.

Kill him.

"You violated me. You violated me. You violated me," she repeatedly whispered. She bent over Sasuke, the robe sheet in hand. She wrapped the cloth around his neck and tightened.

"Hinata? Hinata?" His voice was strained from it being restricted by the tightening.

"Your skin is turning paler and paler. It's as pale as milk."

His chest went up and down slower and slower until it finally stopped. She felt for his pulse.

None.

She started breathing heavily. She shook him and shook him.

'_I killed! I committed the greatest sin! I killed!'_

She soon heard sirens. '_Oh, no! How do they know? Why are the police here?' _She looked around the room.

There was a gun somewhere in this room. '_Here it is.'_ She touched the cold metal and then undid the safety.

'_I-I can't - I can't go to jail,' _she looked at the metal in here hands then at Sasuke. '_I-I'm going to hell anyway.'_

_Boom, boom, boom!_

"Aah!" She flinched the sudden noise. The knocking came again. She was hypervenalating now. She quickly got on her knees and prayed. '_O Lord all Mighty, please forgive me of my sins, though I do not deserve your forgiveness.' _After her prayer she recited the 'Lord's Prayer'. She got off her knees then put the gun to her head.

Knocking.

She put the gun to her temple; tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry," she screamed.

She pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

* * *

She woke up screaming. Her alarm was going off and someone was knocking at the door. She looked at the clock - 9:51 a.m.

"Mrs. Hinata? Are you going to let me in?"

Hinata's skin felt damp, her throat felt scratchy, and her eyes burned. She felt at her temple - nothing. She looked over at their closet where her robe should be hanging. It was there, untorn. She got up to let Tsunade in. "I'm sorry. I overslept."

After letting Tsunade in she went into Sasuke's study. No dead body, no broken glass.

No anything.

Hinata's tears went down her face. She smiled through those tears.

"It - It was all just a dream."

* * *

**Well I hope that was good. It had been on my mind for a while now. Wierd, I know. Oh, the song this story is based off of is this song called "Woke From Dreaming" by The Delgados. :) Please review if you will.**

**OMGlob :D**


End file.
